


【MeanPlan】突如其来

by JIAO1216585783



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAO1216585783/pseuds/JIAO1216585783





	【MeanPlan】突如其来

【MeanPlan】突如其来  
标题是我瞎取的

*未成年注意避让，让成年人前进。  
*部分内容走外链。  
*无校对，可能有错别字或不通顺的地方，见谅。  
————————————————————————  
       曼谷的天气一向炎热，明明前几天才刚降温，还没有享受几天凉爽的天气，今天起床一看温度又飙升到了40℃。  
       打开窗帘，被遮住的阳光洒了一地。身边的位置已经没有了温度，也是，中午11点半钟，按照Mean的忙碌程度早就早早地起床去参加那一个接一个的活动去了。  
       Plan从床上爬起想将房间的窗户打开通通气，空调一直吹着有些难受。  
       刚打开窗户，温度就在狞笑着直逼过来，热浪一拥而上。只用了不到三十秒钟，就将室内空调吹了一夜的成果吹散。  
       面无表情地将窗户关上，Plan一跃跃到双人床上，动作幅度太大牵扯到了隐秘的后方，呲牙咧嘴的等待这波疼痛过去，嘴上骂着Mean这头不知节制的笨熊。  
       昨天活动结束后Plan就到了Mean的公寓，没有告诉Mean，幼稚地想给对方一个惊喜。  
       怎知对方工作结束时已经是晚上十点钟，到家的时候他已经玩游戏玩到累，就这么倒在沙发上睡着了，手机也忘了充电就这么自动关机了。  
       开门的动静传来，Plan才迷迷糊糊的转醒。Mean不知道Plan会突然过来，便直接将灯开了起来，亮眼的灯光照得Plan眼睛都睁不开。  
       “哥，你怎么过来了？”快速地脱下了鞋子，也顾不上摆正它的位置，Mean就朝Plan走去。  
       用手遮住了Plan的眼睛，让对方能慢慢的适应亮光。  
       “想来就来了。”刚睡醒的人嗓子还有些沙哑，Plan一开口Mean就体会到了粉丝们常常说的奶音是什么感觉。  
       真可爱啊。Mean曾经说过P'Plan喜欢装可爱，那时两人还在暧昧期，自然是什么连自己都不相信的鬼话都能说出来，而现在两人在一起已经好几个月了，Mean也见识到他的哥哥究竟有多么可爱。  
       适应了亮光后，Plan抱住Mean的腰无意识地撒起了娇，“这次又这么晚回来啊，很累吧？”  
       Mean的活动一直都很多，忙碌的程度是自己怎么赶都赶不上的，他当然不会觉得有什么嫉妒之类的情绪，自己的男朋友能越来越有名工作越来越忙碌，他只会感到自豪和高兴。  
       但是Mean的体质很不一样，曼谷的天气又总是那么的炎热，这让Plan时常会担心Mean会因为高温而生病，会因为汗液而过敏。  
       离开Mean的怀抱，Plan推了推Mean，“快去洗澡，今天不是很热，没有出很多汗吧？”  
       说完Plan还要伸手去摸一摸Mean的后背，想知道有没有汗液沾到身上。  
       手还没有碰触到后背就被另一个人抓住，Mean握住Plan的手抬高亲了亲，他爱死了Plan为他担心的模样了。虽然让对方时常为自己担心会让他觉得有些对不起，但不能否认，心底的恶劣因子总是会跑出来，让他窃喜自己这容易过敏的身体会让另一个人担心至极。  
       “没有很多汗，哥放心。”紧紧握住对方妄想抽开的手，Mean虔诚地将Plan的手放在唇边一嘬再嘬。  
       “Mean，松开啦。你先去洗澡好不好？好困好累啊，我要不行啦。”嗅到有些危险气息的小狮子，正想尽一切办法转移大熊的注意力。  
       尽管知道Plan是在瞎说，但是Mean还是松开了紧握的手，听话地去浴室洗了澡，还特意嘱咐了Plan让他快进屋去睡觉。  
       用温热的水洗去一身的疲惫，Mean套上浴袍朝卧室走去，他的脚步有一些急促，因为卧室有位让他牵挂的人。  
       轻轻地把房门打开，本以为已经先行睡去的人正穿着自己的衬衫靠在床头上。  
       “哥怎么还没有睡？”掩上门，Mean低沉着嗓子明知故问。  
       “就刚刚被你吵醒了嘛，然后在外面好热流了好多汗，刚好看到你的衣服在，所以就，就在这里等你。”似是没有想到对方会明知故问，要面子的Plan自然也不可能直接告诉对方我是在诱\惑你。瞎扯着理由，爆红的脸蛋却已经出卖了主人。  
       “那哥要不要也去洗个澡？嗯？”将Plan压在身下，紧贴着对方粉嫩的耳朵，呼出的热气激起了对方一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
       推了推Mean靠在身边的头，Plan扯了扯身上对方的衬衫，“要不要来，不来我真的睡觉了。”  
       暧昧的气氛就这么被打碎，虽然已经交往一段时间，这种事情也不是没有做过，但是Plan是真的受不了这么旖旎的氛围，像是有什么氛围恐惧症一样。  
       好在Mean知道Plan的这个毛病，也不会觉得可惜，反而会觉得Plan这别别扭扭的样子更加得可口。  
       “来，当然要来。哥都做到这份上了，弟弟哪里有停下来的道理？”说完，就吻上那尝过很多次但怎也不会腻的双唇。  
双唇相接，两人都忍不住搂住了对方，太久了，实在是太久没有尝到对方的味道。  
Mean感到哥哥的嘴张开了一些后，就急不可耐地将自己的舌头伸进了对方的口腔。唾液混在一起，勾着彼此的舌头起舞，亲吻的重量好像要将对方吞进肚子。  
“嗯……”Plan闭着眼睛忍不住轻哼了一声，双手在Mean敞开的浴袍里摸索着。  
唇瓣分离，Plan张开迷离的双眼，一层薄雾被含在Plan黑色的眼珠里，Mean看到哥哥这诱人又不自知的样子，发了力扯开了对方身上自己的衬衫。  
“嘿，可以解开扣子的。”  
“那样太慢了。”  
扣子被扯得到处都是，Mean擦去Plan嘴角残留的银丝，大手向下游走。  
Mean的手略微有些粗糙，刺激得敏感的肌肤微微颤抖，大手停留在挺立的粉色茱萸，用手拨弄了一下Plan就忍不住嘤咛。  
右手玩弄着哥哥的茱萸，左手拉着哥哥的手放在胯下揉搓着已经挺立的那根。  
Plan一边忍耐着对方在自己胸前作乱的手，一边想要对方也舒服，这么想着略微用力的搓弄了一下Mean硬得发烫的那根。  
倒吸一口气，Mean没有想到Plan会自己搓弄，在性事上Plan一向比较羞涩不会主动要求什么也不会主动做什么，这一下确实是将Mean惊到。  
伏下身将对方挺立的茱萸含在嘴里，右手摸到Plan的下体握住那根快速地撸动。  
“嗯……嗯……摸摸……摸摸下面嗯”头顶传来Plan压抑着的呻吟，听话的年下男友自然是将手挪到了两颗饱满的睾丸用手指揉搓。  
爽到失声，但还不够，后方叫嚣着些什么，想让对方的身体进入到自己的身体，与自己死命纠缠。  
“Mean……我要……”恍惚失神先Plan不自觉地说出了心中所想。  
虽话未说完，但因为太过默契Mean知道对方想要的是什么。  
拉开床头柜的抽屉拿出里面的润滑和非橡胶的套子，挤出了一些润滑液伸进Plan温热的小穴。  
手指很轻易地就进去了，看到Plan此刻害羞的样子，Mean就知道对方早就提前做了准备。  
食指快速撸动了一下，便又插入了中指。硬物入侵Plan有些不适，挪动了一下臀部，Mean见状便安慰起被忽视已久的小Plan。  
蜜穴的手指已增加到四指，Mean咬开套子的包装却不急着套上，“哥，帮我戴上好吗？”  
Plan睁大眼睛，箭在弦上这人却硬生生停住，然而对方能忍他此刻是怎么也忍不住的。  
点了点头，Mean往前挪了一下，将套子套了一些在龟、头上，“哥用嘴帮我戴上吧。”  
对方恶劣的行为让Plan很想将对方踹翻在地，而现实确是Plan红着一张脸在床上撑起自己的身子，靠近了Mean的下体。  
也不是没有近距离的看过这即将进入身体的东西，也曾经用嘴帮过，但用嘴戴上套子却是第一次。  
急促的呼吸带来的温热气息喷在硬邦邦的下体，Mean的额头青筋暴起，他真的很想将哥哥推倒狠狠的侵占对方，但是要等，聪明的猎人从来不会心急。  
张开唇，注意着不要咬到对方，贝齿咬着边缘跟着头部往上。  
奈何套子太紧，用了很大的力气也没有套上许多，而那根物什又大了许多。  
舌头碰上温热的物什，Mean感到身体像是有电流一般。  
“别再大了啦。”Plan实在是受不了，这任务实在过于艰难，好不容易套上的一些，因为对方又硬起来的几分套子又掉了下来。  
猎人此刻已经忍不住，猎物已经到了弓箭下方，哪里还有再等下去的道理。  
将Plan推倒在床上，将套子套好，把Plan的双腿打开成M型，Mean就冲了进去。  
还好Plan之前做过准备，Mean的前戏做得很足，不然就这一冲到底的架势Plan那里就会被撕裂。  
饶是如此，Plan也感到了一丝疼痛，下体软了几分。  
对方的物什剐蹭着湿软的蜜穴，略粗糙的大手不断撸动着小Plan和睾丸。  
快感来临的很快，下体逐渐又硬了起来，而Mean此刻也正往前列腺冲去。  
身子猛得弹跳了一下，Mean知道自己是戳到了哥哥的点，按住Plan的细腰Mean不断的往那点冲去。  
“轻，轻一点……啊Mean……不行了”Plan想逃离开却被对方按着逃脱不了，只能接受着对方一波又一波的冲刺。  
后穴不断收缩着，Mean知道Plan这是要到了，恶劣的比刚才更加用力地抽动了起来。  
“啊……”白稠射出来时，Plan呆楞在床上，还没有反应过来就感觉到后穴一阵温热。  
Mean被Plan射、精时剧烈收缩的后穴夹了出来，浓稠的精液尽数射在了套子里。  
“哥哥真的好棒，仅靠后面就射了出来。”物什还埋在贪吃的小穴里，Mean逗着还没有反应过来的哥哥。  
对方的这句话让Plan彻底清醒，射精时的一切冲入到了Plan的大脑。确实，那时Mean没有动过他的前段，仅靠着G点自己就这样射了出来。  
“别废话，把你的东西拿出去。”Plan自然不可能承认自己靠着后面就高潮了。  
“哥好狠的心，吃完了就不认人。”委委屈屈地把刚射过精的那根抽出来，湿软的蜜穴发出啵的一声，似是不舍。  
其实声音不大，但在说完话后无言的房间中倒是特别的清晰。  
Plan强撑着脸色，装作没有听到的样子，如果他此刻说了一句话对方绝对会得寸进尺。  
“再来一次吧哥，你看它也很舍不得我呢。”手放在没有合拢的小穴，Mean故意按压了一下还兴奋的蜜穴。  
没有想到Mean会这么做，Plan哼出了声。  
将满是精液的套子摘下，重新套上了一个套子，按住Plan的双腿Mean将自己的那根又埋在了另一个人的体内。  
“我日你妈的Mean！”Plan被这突如其来的又一轮逼出了脏话。  
“哥只能让我日。”说着Mean又抽动了起来。

       于是，直到半夜三点钟Plan才能睡觉，累得手指都动弹不得了。  
       而昨夜用了许多体力的人，倒是早早的神清气爽起床工作去了。  
       翻了一下推特，点进Mean的tag偷窥了一下今日的活动图，手指摩擦了下照片中笑得见牙不见眼的人，“笑的那么欠扁。”  
       说着别人笑得欠扁的人，在屏幕的这头笑得也格外的灿烂。  
                               
                         END


End file.
